


Versus

by STsuki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Jason Todd, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jason Todd is magic, Justice Lords, M/M, Overlord Clark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Para Jason las cosas eran claras: no importaba si eran aliens, unicornios o cucarachas. Ya tenían sus ciudades, lo menos que podían hacer era respetar su puto puerto y tratar de no asesinar a Damian en el proceso.





	Versus

—¿Oracle?

_En la intersección y la sexta._

—¡Lo tenemos!

Tim asintió y se deslizo sobre los tejados como una verdadera criatura de la noche, era una patrulla usual, si tan solo no hubiera super´s rondando por ahí, casi podría decir que era una buena noche.

Ellos no entraban a Gótica, era tan simple como eso, pero un estúpido criminal de poca monta acababa de hacer una estupidez en Metrópolis, no sabía si el acuerdo entre Batman y Lord Superman  se fuese a respetar cuando todos sabían cuan meticulosos eran respecto al castigo de los criminales de su ciudad. Además esa zona era de Jason, y él se encargaba de sus muchachos y todo aspirante a criminal, o los obligaba a desistir o bien a no cruzar los límites establecidos con las ciudades de los Lords.

Si Dick, él o Damian no llegaban primero, los super´s irían por el o Jason iba a encontrarlo y de cualquier modo ese pedazo de basura iba a terminar muerto, por lo menos podían lidiar con Jason, Dick podía engatusarlo lo suficiente para evitar que lo matara y solo le rompiera un par de huesos.

Salto de la azotea y una sombra enorme se le atravesó cayendo encima del criminal con rudeza y violencia. Aguanto la respiración y aterrizo con el corazón latiendo violentamente en su pecho.

—¡Te tengo hijo de puta!

Tim soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y se apoyo en una pared al ver a Damian ser su especial tipo de idiota. Desgreñarse con Jason le había pegado sus floridas expresiones.

Un arma siendo recargada hizo eco por todo el puerto y elevo el rostro para ver al _diablo_ jugar con una magnus modificada, acuclillado sobre un contenedor, toda gracia perezosa.

 —Es mío Red Hood, desaparece.

— _En realidad..._

De repente la atmósfera cambio, Damian se puso rígido, Dick aterrizo con una gracia mortífera y expresión helada, ni aunque pudiera su corazón dejaría de latir desbocado ahora. Se alejo de la pared y se agarro con fuerza a su palo bo, sintiendo el anillo de kryptonita alrededor de su dedo moler con fuerza sobre su piel. Jason apunto y sin ningún reparo disparo hacia un aparente punto ciego en el horizonte.

—Están lejos de Metrópolis niño, así que será mejor que se larguen ahora.

—Bueno, auch, eso era completamente innecesario Red Hood, ni siquiera me rozo. 

Tres figuras empezaron a descender con ligereza, hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de ellos, flotando sobre el agua de la bahía.

Kon sonrió al verlo y él no pudo evitar estremecerse, afirmando sus pies al suelo.

—No queremos causar ningún altercado, Chris y Kara están de acuerdo conmigo, sólo necesitamos que nos entreguen a ese criminal y saldremos de su vista en menos de un segundo.

—No es su territorio clon, solo deben dar media vuelta y largarse, este es mío —gruño Damian tirando del sujeto que acababa de atrapar, con los años su arrogancia no había más que incrementado, aunque seguro que él estaba un poco enfermo por encontrarlo tierno a pesar de que tenia 17 ahora.

—Si solo fuera  tan simple, no era una noche usual, todos saben que es la patrulla del príncipe y se fue al diablo cuando ese hombre decidió abusar de una jovencita y además dejarla huérfana. Estará aquí en cualquier momento y tú mejor que nadie debería entender lo que eso significa —explico Chris más preocupado por Jon, que por la gravedad del crimen cometido.

Tim trago pesado, Damian lo entendía, había sido su mejor amigo y se había esforzado tanto porque eso no terminara así, pero simplemente no podían retroceder ahora, incluso si ellos no lo mataban las esperanzas de que Jason no lo hiciera ahora eran nulas.

—Yo en verdad detesto que me ignoren, pueden seguir siendo todo lo condescendientes que quieran con ellos, pero este es mi puerto y les dije que se fueran, ¿Vamos a hacer esto del modo difícil?

Jason había guardado la magnus y estaba cruzado de brazos pero Tim debía admitir que los Lords tenían demasiado respeto a regañadientes por Jason, el no tomaba su mierda y cuando intentaban joder con él, se las regresaba el doble de duro.

—Bueno, adiós a la civilidad —resoplo Kara.

Jon descendió del cielo como un ángel vengador. Jason salto del techo y aterrizo con gracia avanzando hacia los Lords sin ninguna clase de titubeo, Dick flanqueaba a Damian y él mismo se había movido tras Jason deteniéndose a una distancia prudente de maniobra.

Red Hood avanzo hacia Jon quien se detuvo flotando a unos metros de él, Kara aterrizo y camino  hacia Jason deteniéndolo con su mano sobre el pecho.

—En verdad Red Hood, no tenemos que hacer esto, tu sabes que sabemos que lo mataras, él debe ser juzgado en Metrópolis, bajo las leyes que rompió.

—No me interesan sus leyes linda, ni su puto juego enfermo de poder, esta es Gótica y este es mi puerto, y ese cabrón va a responderme por ir armando líos con los putos alíens, o sea ustedes, así que es hora de que se larguen ya.

Jason golpeó la mano de Kara lejos de él y luego la empujo con la palma de su mano, haciéndola retroceder un par de metros sobre el concreto.

Tim parpadeo manteniendo a raya su sorpresa, Kara lucia en shock y Jon y Chris habían aterrizado mirando el intercambio con incredulidad. No se suponía que Jason pudiera hacer eso.

Por ello es que todos se fue a la mierda tan rápido sin que se diera cuenta.

***

Jon ignoro a todos excepto a ese monstruo que estaba maniatado tras Robin y luego se detuvo en él, Damian, que estaba temblando y se mantenía completamente en posición defensiva en su dirección. Como hacía con los criminales, como si él fuera un asesino mas, cuando era ese al que protegían quien tenía un arma en la cintura de sus pantalones y un cuchillo en su bota izquierda que no era para él, ni para Kara o Chris o Kon.

—Muévete Robin.

—Escucha Superboy en verdad creo que sería mejor si te vas de Gótica ahora, esto puede salirse de control rápidamente y las cosas entre B y tu padre ya son complicadas.

—Dije muévete Robin.

—tt~ oblígame llorón.

Todo sucedió demasiado aprisa, el maleante se deshizo del plástico que había mantenido sus manos atadas se hizo del arma y apunto hacia la espalda de Robin.

Jon dejo que la rabia ciega inundara su cuerpo y sus ojos embravecidos se oscurecieron, una detonación resonó por todo el sitio y Jon disparo su visión láser.

Dick apenas se movió. Damian gruño bajo y gutural cuando el ardor lacerante del rayo hizo un agujero en su hombro y luego el aullido lastimero del criminal cuando empezó a incendiarse. Dick corrió hacia él, lleno de rabia, y Jon parpadeo sin apenas inmutarse.

—Chris. 

Dick y Chris rodaron en una maraña de brazos y piernas. Pero aunque Chris tenia la súper fuerza e invulnerabilidad de su lado, Dick tenía las mejores contra medidas para un kryptoniano, su símbolo exploto liberando una nube de kryptonita molida combinada con el gas del miedo del espantapájaros, sus palos de escrima se reajustaron cambiando al modo recubierto en kryptonita y se lanzo hacia Chris con ímpetu avasallador sin darle tiempo siquiera para pensar cómo defenderse.

Jason salto sobre Kon al interponerse en su camino a Damian y lo golpeo con fuerza dos veces en la cara, antes de enzarzarse en una horrible pelea a puñetazos, cuyo ritmo, Jason no se supone que podría mantener.

Tim golpeo a Kara con la punta del Bo y se abrió camino por un segundo, el tirón a su capa frenó su avance y luego fue arrojado hacia el agua, con fuerza.

Jon se deslizo con parsimonia y desactivo el gas de la armadura de Damian antes de que pudiera activarlo, presiono con fuerza sobre la herida en su hombro solo para fastidiarlo mientras lo examinaba con su mirada de rayos x.

—Quédate quieto, al parecer derretí la bala a tiempo.

Sus ojos volvieron a teñirse de rojo y Damian se retorció inútilmente antes de gritar al sentir la ráfaga ardiente de energía de nuevo sobre la herida.

—¡Robin!

Dick bramó con desesperación sin poder acercarse, Kon estaba en el suelo pero seguía evitando que Jason se acercara y Tim estaba luchando por salir del agua.

Carajo, carajo.

—¿Cansado Red Hood?

Jason le mostró los dientes y sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes, hasta el punto de dejar de lucir naturales.

—Dime, ¿Aún les va mal con la magia?

Kon abrió los ojos con cautela y una explosión de fuego y luz brillante rodeo a Jason por completo. Retrocedió un paso al verlo salir del fuego con una sonrisa sádica y dos espadas envueltas en llamas entre sus manos.

Mierda, mierda.

Una explosión hizo retumbar todo a su alrededor y Damian parpadeo, observando la expresión concentrada de Jon tan cerca de él, casi parecía el mocoso de 10 años que vio por primera vez de nuevo, casi parecía el chico amable que se había colado a fuerza en su corazón y no el maniático multihomicida con delirios de Dios en el que se había convertido.

A pesar de eso, no estaba seguro de si podría permitir que Todd le pusiera las manos encima.

Kon exploto y rodó hasta chocar violentamente con un contenedor metálico para luego ser aplastado por una docena de coches.

Jason hizo girar la espada de su mano derecha y luego apunto hacia Kara antes de arrojársela como si se tratara de una jabalina, eso era demasiado desgastante, pero al menos se desplomó en un lío de fuego mágico hasta que Tim la aturdió con una mini bomba de kryptonita.

Dick golpeo a Chris con todas sus fuerzas por última vez y se desplomo aturdido a sus pies. Dick y Jason entonces se dirigieron con energía asesina manando de sus cuerpos hacia Jon.

Una línea incandescente de fuego detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, Jason se puso delante de Dick al ver al demente principal aterrizar con el aplomo indiferente de un monarca aún en medio de todo ese caos.

La espada de Jason palpito en su mano, potente, convulsiva y Kal El ladeo el rostro en su dirección con curiosidad, Bruce le dijo sobre ellas, no se suponía que reaccionaban más que a seres mágicos, pero Jason era suyo y el más fuerte de todos. No era raro que consiguiera lo que quisiera solo con proponérselo, incluso Bizarro tenía problemas para negarle algo.  

—Se llama reconstrucción celular. Jon no le está haciendo daño deliberadamente a Robin, esta regenerando el tejido.

—¡Y un demonio que voy a creerte!

Jason corrió hacia él y Kal refreno el golpe de la espada con sus manos desnudas, definitivamente no había esperado que estas empezaran a sangrar y un fuego ardiente y vicioso rodease sus extremidades como si tuviera vida propia.

—¡Jason espera!

Batman aterrizó un segundo demasiado tarde.

—¡La próxima vez alíen, no habrá advertencias ni peticiones amables! ¡¡Largo de mi puerto!!

La explosión resultante ilumino media Ciudad Gótica como si fuera el medio día.

***

Kal El y Jon eran los únicos que seguían ahí después del arrebató de Jason, Batman había lucido satisfecho y orgulloso pero les había dicho que Kal no mentía y había dejado que Jon ayudase a Damian hasta que este se desmayo, padre e hijo flotaban sobre el puerto con imponente presencia como si todos ellos fueran cucarachas y no acabaran de darles una paliza.

—Esto no se repetirá Kal El, la próxima vez...

Batman no termino la frase, comprobando el pulso de Damian. Jon lo miro una ultima vez y luego se elevo ignorándolos a todos.

Kal suspiro como si todo fuera gracioso.

—Lo siento B, chicos, sabes como son, criaste bastantes niños excepcionales. Como has dicho, esto no se repetirá.

Antes de irse se detuvo en las espadas de Jason que seguían listas y furiosas para la batalla.

Kal sonrió y luego lo miró como si fuera un trozo de carne. Fue el turno de Dick para ponerse en medio, sorprendiéndose así mismo de las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca.

—La próxima vez habrá una bala de Kryptonita con tu nombre Kal El, eso es lo que pasara.

Lord Superman sonrió aun más ampliamente y luego se alejo.

—Oracle, dile a Alfred que vamos a casa. Tu también Jason.

Jason frunció el ceño, sus espadas desaparecieron con una floritura grácil y entre él y Dick  alzaron a Damian y se alejaron hacia el batimovil.

Tim observo una última vez todo a su alrededor, sintiendo que no podían seguir evitando esa situación por más tiempo, o acababan con los Lords o morían.

La tercera opción…

Tim no quería pensar en ella.

 

Bonus:

Jon no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí, ver a Damian esa noche fue inesperado y doloroso, había tenido claras sus opciones hasta que lo había visto, era la primera vez después de haber enterrado a su madre. Parpadeo, eso había sido una estupidez, estaba recordando de nuevo y eso siempre, siempre, siempre terminaba mal.

Giro sobre sí mismo y luego sintió un tironcito amable en su capa. Damian estaba bostezando y se frotaba el rostro adolorido. Jon sintió que algo caliente burbujeaba en su interior y se deslizó agotado sobre el barandal del balcón.

—¿Cómo estás?

Jon ladeo el rostro y Damian hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mejorara, te aseguraste de ello ¿No?

Jon se encogió y Damian negó para sí, palmeando su rostro con firme delicadeza.

—Gracias, pero el numerito de hoy, uh-uh puso a Jason en el borde.

—Bueno, es un animal, siempre me lo dijiste ¿Recuerdas?

Los ojos azules brillaron inseguros e inocentes, asustado de que el pasado no pudiera ser más para ellos.

—Recuerdo, con los años empeoro… También recuerdo que nunca dije lo siento, ella era una buena mujer que merecía algo mejor. Lo siento Jon.

Jon se abrazo así mismo y Damian lo tomó entre sus brazos, permitiéndole ocultarse en él como sabía que no podía hacerlo en nadie más.

Sus labios se posaron delicadamente sobre su cabello y miro con desconfianza la noche, no había muchas opciones con las que se sintiera cómodo, esa de algún modo parecía ser la mejor de todas.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas!!! Gracias por leer, ojala lo hayan disfrutado :] <3 
> 
> Me da mucha curiosidad el universo de los Lords y al mismo tiempo seguir profundizando en Jason Todd, que deben saber es mi personaje favorito de DC, *como casi no se nota lol* Así que tenemos un jay mágico y ultra badass con sus espadas impresionantes, que casi siempre olvida todo el mundo, pero se empata con su aparición en el nuevo número de Red Hood & The Outlaws Rebirth <3 zxghjasd Me gusta su relación con bizarro y también con Kara, Supergirl # 17 de New52 plantea una situación en la que Jason no esta supeditado a la superfuerza de la kryptoniana debido a un suero o droga y eso es tan ultra cool que no podía no retomarlo, así que voy a seguir jugando con Jason y la relación con los supes. Hay una referencia en algun cómic que no recuerdo a la potencia mágica de jay, así que solo la ire a buscar y luego les digo de donde la saque. Olvide decir que hay un elseworld de 4 números llamado crossworld donde superman habla acerca de la reconstrucción celular.  
> Damian y Jon son lindos juntos y merecen amor<3 así que habrá prompts especiales para los bebés de ambas familias. Siento mi frikes!! kudos y coments se agradecen un montón, los dejo con mis redes aquí abajito :D
> 
> Facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o rebloguear esta historia en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/161882266818/versus-stsuki-dcu-comics-archive-of-our)  
> Saludos!!


End file.
